Current Opportunities
American Society for Clinical Pathology (ASCP) 'ASCP Resident Council ' 'ASCP Resident Representative Network' 'ASCP Specialized Committee(s)' Bylaws Committee Executive Committee Finance Committee Nominations Committee Workforce Task Force I (Laboratory Professionals) Annual Meeting Steering Committee ASCP Institute Advisory Committee Commission on Membership Council of Laboratory Professionals Scholarship Committee Fellow Council Resident Council Awards Committee Commission On Continuing Professional Development (CCPD) Educational Course (Pathology) Committee Workshops for Laboratory Professionals Committee Teleconference Committee Pathology Informatics Committee API/ASCP Editorial Advisory Board Committee on Reference Publications/ Reference Text Editorial Advisory Board ASCP Case Reports LABQ Committee ASCP GYN PT & Assessment Committee ASCP NON-GYN Assessment Committee CheckPath Anatomic Pathology Committee CheckPath Clinical Pathology Committee CheckPath Hematopathology Committee RISE Committee Pathologist Recertification Individualized Self-Assessment Examination (PRISE) Committee Commission On Public Policy And Government Relations Commission – International College of American Pathologists (CAP) CAP Membership Totally free and gets you access to Archives of Pathology & Laboratory Medicine and CAP Today--as well as everything listed below. Join CAP CAP Case of the Month A monthly email of a challenging surg path case. The slides are scanned for you to review digitally, there is a discussion of the entity and differential diagnosis and a couple of quiz questions at the end. Case of the Month Archive CAP SPECs ("Short Presentations on Emerging Concepts") Free downloadable PPT presentations on everything from Her2 testing in breast cancer to diagnosis & workup of Thyroid cancer to emerging concepts in Lynch syndrome. SPECs CAP Resource Guides There are four free PDF guides on Genomic Analysis, Molecular Pathology, Digital Pathology & In Vivo Microscopy. They have summaries of the most recent publications in the field, some information on the "approach" from various experts in the fields, and some facts/background information on the topic. CAP Resource Guides CAP NewsPath Written by Junior CAP Members (ie, you or your peers who have volunteered), these are free short downloadable reviews on various topics in AP or CP (e.g., platelet refractoriness, testing for HPV, esophageal carcinoma). NewsPath Archive CAP Foundation Awards & Grants These are awards that both junior and non-junior members can apply for and all come with a monetary award. Awards & Grants CAP Connect Sign up for this separate from your CAP membership (but run by CAP) and you can read blog posts, join listserves etc on various Pathology-related topics. CAP Connect 'CAP Resident Forum' The Residents Forum is a group of CAP Junior members, each of which represents their residency program, that meets twice a year (once as part of USCAP) to discuss issues related to residency training and life. Find out who the delegates are for your program to learn more about the RF. Delegate List & Delegate Responsibilities Prior RF Presentations & Agendas 'CAP Resident Forum Executive Committee (RFEC)' CAP Specialized Committee(s): The CAP has a variety of committees, each on a specializing in a different area (from Graduate Medical Education to Member Engagement to Molecular Oncology) and each comprised of senior and junior CAP members. Junior members can apply to serve on these committees which typically meet 3 or 4 times a year in various locations, with all travel paid for by the CAP. Application Information Committee List Council on Scientific Affairs Anatomic Pathology Cluster : Autopsy Committee : Cancer Committee : Cancer Biomarker Reporting Committee : Cytopathology Committee : Forensic Pathology Committee : Neuropathology Committee : Surgical Pathology Committee : Immunohistochemistry Committee : Histotechnology Committee Chemistry Cluster : Chemistry Resource Committee : Instrumentation Committee : Toxicology Resource Committee Hematology Cluster : Coagulation Resource Committee : Diagnostic Immunology Resource Committee : Hematology/Clinical Microscopy Resource Committee : Reproductive Medicine Committee : Transfusion Medicine Resource Committee Molecular Pathology and Genetics Cluster : CAP/ACMG Biochemical and Molecular Genetics Resource Committee : CAP/ACMG Cytogenetics Resource Committee : Histocompatibility/Identity Testing Committee : Microbiology Resource Committee : Molecular Oncology Committee : Personalized Health Care Committee : In Vivo Microscopy Committee Laboratory General Cluster : Point of Care Committee : Quality Practices Committee : Standards Committee Council on Accreditation : Accreditation Committee : CAP15189 : Commission on Laboratory Accreditation : Accreditation Education Committee : Checklists Committee : Complaints and Investigations Committee : Continuous Compliance Committee : Inspection Process Committee : Biorepository Accreditation Program Committee Council on Education : Curriculum Committee : Graduate Medical Education Committee : Publications Committee : Clinical Pathology Education Committee Council on Government and Professional Affairs : CAP Political Action Committee (PathPAC) : Economic Affairs Committee : Federal and State Affairs Committee : Policy Roundtable Committee Council on Membership and Professional Development :: Member Engagement Committee :: Practice Management Committee :: Committee on Professional and Community Engagement :: New in Practice Committee :: Residents Forum Executive Committee Committees of the Board of Governors :: Conflicts of Interest Review Committee :: Executive Committee :: Compensation Committee :: Finance Committee :: Audit Subcommittee (Content in development) :: Investment Subcommittee :: CAP Nominating Committee :: Constitution and Bylaws Committee :: Elections Oversight Committee :: Risk Management Committee :: Technology Assessment Committee :: Transformation Program Office Steering Committee :: Center Subcommittee :: Next Generation Sequencing Work Group :: Clinical Informatics Steering Committee (CISC) (Content in development) :: Diagnostic Intelligence and Health Information Technology Committee :: Pathology Electronic Reporting (PERT) Committee United States and Canadian Academy for Pathology (USCAP) :: Board of Directors :: Executive Committee :: Education Committee :::: Abstract Review Subcommittee :::: CME Subcommittee :::: Education Informatics Subcommittee :::: Subcommittee for Unique Live Course Offerings :::: Internal Affairs Subcommittee :: Finance Committee :: Innovative Educational Products Development Committee :: Membership Committee :::: The Resident Advisory Subcommittee :: Nominating Committee :: Publications Committee :: Awartds Committee :: Foundation Board :: Representation American Society of Cytopathology (ASC) American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP) Association for Molecular Pathology Digital Pathology Society International Society of Urological Pathology International Society of Gynecological Pathologists Pulmonary Pathology Society Renal Pathology Society Society for Cardiovascular Pathology Society for Pediatric Pathology Society of Toxicologic Pathology Miscellaneous Opportunities: : Join the Pathology Wiki Action Group! : Write an article for NewsPath : Volunteer as an Assistant Editor for Lab Medicine, an ASCP publication : Become a reviewer for Pathology Outlines Category:Get Involved